


Voilà ce qui va se passer- Doctor Who éditions

by Deponia



Category: Doctor Who (2005), Le visiteur du futur | Visitor from the Future: Neo Versailles
Genre: Crack Crossover, Gen, Humor, Parody
Language: Français
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-04-16
Updated: 2020-04-16
Packaged: 2021-03-01 19:41:25
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 463
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23682559
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Deponia/pseuds/Deponia
Summary: Que se passe-t-il quand le Visiteur préviens quelqu'un de la venu perturbatrice du Docteur ? Ça donne une bonne grosse crack-fic !
Comments: 2
Kudos: 5





	Voilà ce qui va se passer- Doctor Who éditions

**Author's Note:**

> Hello,  
> Aujourd’hui une petit fanfiction délire qui à la base venait d’un commentaire que j’avais fait sur une page facebook faisant le lien entre les deux voyageurs du temps que sont le Docteur et le Visiteur (sait-on jamais, peut être que quelqu’un ici ne connaît pas le prénom du visiteur donc gardons le mystère) pour en faire quelques chose d’humoristique mais vu que le commentaire faisait 300 mots je me suis dit que ça ferait une bonne petite fanfic donc je l’ai reprise et un peu modifiée pour donner cette Crack-fic  
> Ah, et lea Docteur est genré au neutre car j’avais absolument aucune idée sur quelle version du Docteur j’écrivais XD  
> Bonne lecture

Non, ne va pas à la boulangerie sinon, voilà ce qui va se passer : Quelqu'un va venir avec une boîte bleue du futur, ou du passé, ça dépendra dans quand il sera aller se balader auparavant. Iel te demandera où acheter des Jelly Baby, et tu lui diras « eh bien il y en a dans le supermarché au coin de la rue ». Iel te remerciera en te donnant un billet de loto qui s’avérera être gagnant.  
A ce moment là tu deviendras riche, très riche, tu auras du personnel et des amis célèbres qui louerons tes talents à de gros producteurs. Le réseau que tu te créera et l'argent que tu auras amassé te permettra de concrétiser tes ambitions artistiques et tu créera une grande entreprise qui utilisera tes œuvres pour faire du merchandising et te rendre toujours plus riche. Et tu seras heureux, très heureux. Jusqu'au jour de la grande Révolution.  
Car ce que ne t'a pas dis cette personne dans sa boîte bleue c'était qu'iel n'avait pas l'argent pour se payer son paquet de Jelly Baby et qu’iel l’a donc volé.  
Mais ce vol sera découvert par le responsable du magasin et conduira au renvoie de Ginette, 38 ans et trois enfant, Marcel, Jane et Alfred, et qui, ne pouvant payer ces factures, vendit deux de ses enfants au marché noir. Marcel et Jane, étrangement elle aimait particulièrement Alfred qui pourtant finit sa vie sans rien à vivre à ses crochets et qui décédera trois semaines après la mort de sa mère, qui sera morte en glissant sur une peau de banane, car il ne saura pas se faire à manger et mourra en conséquence de faim seul dans sa chambre.  
Marcel et Jane, qui étaient plus débrouillards, devront se battre pour survivre. Jusqu’au jour où Marcel arrivera à s'enfuir en profitant de la diversion offert par la mort de sa sœur. Il se rapprochera alors des Grands Révolutionnaires et montera les échelons jusqu’à devenir le visage de la Révolution. Mais il en voudra toujours à sa mère Ginette de l'avoir abandonné, il décidera alors de commencer sa grande révolution dans l'entreprise du merchandising d’œuvre d'art dans laquelle travaillera encore sa mère. Ton entreprise.  
Lorsque la Grande Révolution commencera tu te trouveras en tant que premier otage et tu passeras des années jusqu'à ce que le Gouvernement sois obligé de répondre aux demandes des révolutionnaire pour te libérer  
MAIS  
Quand tu espérera t'en sortir. Lea Docteur reviendra et décidera d'arrêter la prise d'otage car iel n'aime ni la violence ni les armes. Dans la fusillade tu te feras tuer et mourras douloureusement dans un couloir alors qu'on tentera de t’exfiltrer.  
Donc c'est pour ça qu'il ne faut pas…  
Dans un bruit étrange l’homme ensanglanté disparu, tu décidas d’aller à la boulangerie.

**Author's Note:**

> Fini, c’est la première fois que j’écris de l’humour donc je suis pas habitué donc n’hésitez vraiment pas à dire ce que vous en avez pensé, le cadre en bas est fait pour ça.  
> Plein d’amour et de soutient dans cette période difficile  
> Déponia


End file.
